


TIGHT BRITISH TWINK TAKES MONSTER COCK

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Dan, Dan is a thirsty twink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr<br/><a href="https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/">dannihowell</a></p></blockquote>





	TIGHT BRITISH TWINK TAKES MONSTER COCK

“So, Dan, tell us where you’re from.”

Blushing, Dan answers, “Berkshire.”

“Ah, from the south. Well, what brings you here?”

“Uh… I like sex and wanted to know what it was like to take on a monster. You know…” Dan giggles to hide his nervousness. He has bills to pay but that’s not sexy.

“Yeah? What’s the biggest you’ve ever taken?”

“Um… I think he was six inches but I’m not sure.”

“Was he thick though?”

“No, not really. He was my first boyfriend so I really didn’t know the difference.”

“Alright. Dan, you beautiful person, today we do have something special for you and his name is Phil.”

“ _Phil_?” Dan asks for clarification. He knows the name and his arse is sore already.

“Yeah,” the porn director affirms proudly. “And all ten inches of him. Are you ready?”

Biting his lip and smirking, Dan says yes.

Dan’s a porn star but so far he’s only worked with other ‘twinks’. They’re just as small as he is and they don’t threaten him very much at all (unless they’re cuter than him and pose a threat in the industry). No real reason to worry though. Dan’s fucking cute in his own right. And he should know that by now.

“Let’s begin,” the director calls to the others in the studio. The camera men (as there are at least three getting ready) grab their cameras and director begins his countdown, going silent at three, two, one…

“Hi,” Dan hears from behind him on the bed. The scene is a simple bedroom with a door next to the bed. As he understood it in the briefing, Phil is his sister’s boyfriend who wants to fuck Dan on the side (the viewers really like that ‘straight boy gone gay’ thing).

“Hey,” he replies, turning around to face him. He’s even better looking in real life, Dan thinks. He’s seen Phil in videos and in passing but this is as close as he’s ever gotten. And soon they’ll be even closer.

Phil immediately takes Dan’s wrist into his hand and brings the younger’s hand to his lips to kiss him. How cordial!

“How are you?”

“Not good,” Dan whispers. “Missed you.” If anything, Dan is an excellent actor even if some complain that he’s too verbal during some scenes. He just can’t help it sometimes.

“Yeah?” Phil replies, kissing Dan softly, pecking him three times then sinking in for a much deeper kiss.

Dan nods while looking Phil directly in the eye. The cameramen are on it already, staging themselves around the setup so they aren’t seen by the others.

Phil pulls back and starts removing his button up. “Gonna make sure you never forget me.”

Dan’s stomach drops. Well, okay then!

Dan begins undressing too, getting out of his boxers and t-shirt. As Phil finishes up, Dan stands demurely, covering himself. “Is this wrong? What about my sister?”

“She doesn’t have to know, baby.”

Phil smiles mischievously while placing his hands on Dan’s waist before sliding them down to cup the younger’s ass. “Fuck I can’t wait. Wanna fuck you.”

“You like it?”

“Mhm,” Phil hums then kisses Dan deeply once again. “Why don’t you suck me off, get me ready.”

Dan nods and swallows then immediately falls to his knees. Phil’s cock is only half hard but holy fuck it’s long anyway. His girth is famous and Dan almost a little star struck. Damn, this bottom boy is excited, if not a little scared. How is this supposed to fit in his ass?

Dan grabs the flavored lube that was set out earlier and it’s cherry so he’s all ready to squirt it on his left hand to stroke Phil. Dan somehow manages to block out everyone else in the studio and eyes the beautiful cock in front of him. “Oh my fuck…”

“What is it baby?” Phil says in his lowest voice, sultry and fucking hell, Dan thinks no one could make a better porn star.

“It’s big.”

Dan can hear the director stifle his laughter.

“Not too big to fuck you is it?”

“No,” Dan denies so quickly, it’s almost laughable. Okay, no. It’s hilarious and cute.

“Good. Better get me hard then love.”

Dan gets to work. The lube makes it easy to start off because Dan can suck on the head of Phil’s cock before taking him into his mouth completely. He has a bit of an oral fixation so he likes to suck on just about anything, like a baby to a bottle. His old boyfriend liked how Dan would just lay down on his lap while they were watching TV and start suckling on his dick, cockwarming him.

With the tip in his mouth, Dan plays with the foreskin a bit, rubbing his tongue up against it. The rough bumps working wonders to get Phil harder and harder. He keeps pumping the rest of Phil’s length as he does so. Above him, Phil’s encouraging. A rousing, “Fuck yes!” leaves the other’s mouth.

Dan continues and he’s getting hard too because Phil is gorgeous and he’s aching to be fucked nice and good. Even as a porn star, work can be overbearing and a little boring. It’s the same motions day in day out like any other job. But he makes the best of it because that’s what he does at the moment.

Swirling his tongue, Dan runs the wet muscle through Phil’s slit. Precum makes its way into Dan’s mouth, salty and expected. Dan starts to take more into his mouth and gets noisier, slurping and gasping to take breaths. It’s about the entire experience, visual and auditory. Some people just get off on his noises so he gives them what they want.

Dan starts bobbing his head now, taking in so much now that Phil’s at the back of his throat and Dan still has to use his hand. Jesus Christ.

With a pop, Dan comes off Phil and slowly licks up the side of his length, stopping to play with the man’s slit. He eyes him during the entire blowjob almost lovingly and Phil bites his lip in between moans.

Dan kisses down Phil’s dick and licks around his balls. He even sucks on them for a bit while he runs his thumb through Phil’s slit as well.

“I’m close,” Phil warns him just in time. Dan stops all movements and looks down at the little puddle of precum he was making too.

“Same.”

“Wanna ride me?”

“Yes.”

Phil helps Dan up to his feet and lays him on the bed, stomach down. Dan looks behind him to see what he’ll do and to throw him a cheeky wink because why not?

One of the camera men gets Dan’s face and the other has an up close and personal view of his entrance, pink and dry… until Phil gets to work. He makes use of the lube too, drizzling it through Dan’s crack after he spreads him wide open. Phil rubs the excess over the tip and shaft of his swollen cock.

Feeling the push of finger, Dan puts on a show. “Fuck yes!” he moans before grasping at the sheets and burying his face into the mattress. He likes drama so sue him…

Before long, Phil is pushing in his entire length, slowly and Dan can’t tell where he ends and Phil begins. It’s been at least 15 seconds and Phil is still pushing in, taking his time so Dan isn’t hurt.

“Oh my God!” Dan moans.

“Shhh,” Phil whispers. “Can’t be too loud. She’s in the next room.”

Then Dan remembers that they’re not really in his bedroom at home and this is all an act for the wonderful viewers at home.

“It’s fucking huge! Shit…”

“I’m gonna take you slow, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.”

Phil runs his hand up and down Dan’s backside in a calming manner. There’s something about gay porn that makes it sweet, loving. He takes his time with him because this isn’t BDSM or anything like that where it needs to be rougher. Dan maybe his bottom but that doesn’t make him any less of a person. Phil doesn’t want him to hurt. That’s something straight porn can’t recreate for some reason but enough of that.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. You can move.”

The burning has just subsided and his rim isn’t on fire anymore as the lube does its magic. Dan lifts his hips so that Phil can get good grip on him. Phil pulls him backward, impaling him right on his thick cock making Dan gasp out unintelligible noises. He begins moaning as Phil thrusts into his stretched, ready-to-be-fucked hole. He’s rubbing against the prostate at a decent speed so Dan starts stroking himself, taking his own smaller cock into his hand.

Phil pulls Dan a little closer and fuck! There is it. Dan’s completely surrounding him now. Phil’s stop to give him a moment to adjust. Dan can feel the man’s torso on the curve of his ass and he can’t fucking believe it. All of him… he’s taken all of him. Can he put this on his résumé?

Phil pulls out steadily as he focuses on Dan’s body, making sure not to do anything too fast just yet. When he’s out completely, Dan’s rim winks at him because he’s clenching on air.

“Guys, we’re gonna want a creampie for this bareback. Okay?”

Again, the illusion’s broken as the director lets them know the plan. But Phil brings Dan back to climb on his thighs. When did he get on the bed?

Straddling Phil’s thighs, Dan rests his hands on Phil’s shoulders while the other lines up his dick, using his fingers to guide himself in. Dan sinks down and it seems to go on forever before he bottoms out, the heat of the thing radiating through his whole body.

“Fuck Dan!” Phil moans. “Ride my cock. That’s it. So fucking tight…”

Dan still has yet to open his eyes. Is any of this real? Is the hand he feels reach between them and grab him real? Are the legs pushing him up and sinking this amazing feeling into him real?

Phil’s got him and fucks into him slowly, taking the time to kiss Dan on the lips and his neck before going any faster. When Dan regains composure (as much as you can while riding), he smiles and says, “Alright?”

Dan nods with giggle.

“You’re cute, you know that?”

Why does he blush? Dan can’t figure out why that made him feel so proud and worthy. Phil ‘Monster Cock’ Lester just called him cute. Oh wow…

“I’ve always had a crush on you,” Dan says softly. Phil continues bucking up but it’s definitely not as harsh as it should be for a quick fuck.

“Yeah? Should have known… I always saw you hanging around. Been wanting to do this for a long time now.”

Dan knows he’s acting. Phil’s one of the best. But the sad part is, Dan isn’t. When you look up to someone for so long, it’s hard to not fantasize and think about them…

“Fuck me please,” Dan begs falling back into character. Phil uses both of his hands to grab Dan’s waist and Dan prepares himself for the pounding.

Phil pushes him onto his back, all while never slipping out, and before Dan can take a second breath, Phil’s got a good grip on his wrists, and grinding into his ass nice and slow. He digs his heels into the mattress and gets a good stance and fucks into Dan hard and fast, making him cry out. Fuck he’s—he’s so big!

Dan sounds like he’s crying, he’s so loud and then the talking starts.  
“So fucking thick… oh my god… yeah pound my ass… Jesus Christ… feel so good… Oh shit!”

No one from Dan’s hometown would ever believe this was him, the shy choir boy. Now he can’t stop screaming the lord’s name in vain because… well… this is Phil! The angle changes and Dan screams, coming without warning as his prostate takes the pounding. His eyes roll back, his toes curl and he’s chanting, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Nice. So tight” Phil sighs at Dan’s hot clenching. “Want me to breed this tight arse?”

Dan can’t answer but Phil wasn’t gonna wait for an answer. He stills, pumping his cum into Dan’s writhing body, filling him up.

When he’s done, he slips out and spreads Dan’s cheeks so that the camera can get a good view of the wet, dripping rim.

Meanwhile, Dan’s on the bed smiling and answering questions from the director.

“Think you’ll come back to us again?”

With a drugged out grin, Dan says, “Yeah…”

“I hope he does. Nothing better than a good bottom during a shoot. Made me come so fast. Thank god it was a creampie. I wouldn’t have made it.”

Well, just shoot him in the face now because Dan is blushing so hard.

“You guys can go ahead and get cleaned up. We’re done for the day.”

Everyone in the room begins putting things back in their rightful places and the camera men are heading to Production and Editing. The director goes for the snack table.

Phil helps Dan sit up and tells him, “I really hope you come back. It was nice, really good.”

“Yeah okay,” Dan smiles meekly.

Phil smiles and kisses him one last time before walking away and leaving the room.

Dan wants to punch himself. Fucking hell… He’s fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
